


Being Sick Has Its Perks

by tothemewandgulf



Series: Make You Feel Loved [2]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sick Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemewandgulf/pseuds/tothemewandgulf
Summary: Gulf then said "Mew please don't let me worry for you! If you're not feeling well just tell me."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Make You Feel Loved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674049
Kudos: 40





	Being Sick Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are grammar errors. ✌🏻

Mew wasn't expecting something today. All he wanted was rest from his busy schedule. He didn't want to bother his boyfriend, Gulf. They've been together since Mew graduated with his master's degree and promised that they will be together even though everyone will know their relationship. In short, their relationship is just a secret.

Meanwhile, Gulf didn't know that Mew messaged him to not come to his unit. When he opened the door, he was surprised that Mew was lying unconscious on the floor. He panicked but he tried to compose himself to be able to help his boyfriend. He touched his forehead to know his temperature and he was surprised of his burning fever. He pulled his boyfriend and brought him to his bedroom.

Mew woke up from the wet towel that was placed on his forehead. He was bothered with the noises coming from his kitchen but when he saw the back of that person, he was assured when he knew that it was Gulf. He observed him while cooking. Thinking about the 4 years that they've been together, he realized that Gulf have grown a lot, he become more mature and thoughtful for his family, his group and for him. Gulf turned around and he was surprised that Mew was there. Mew just chuckled and walked towards him.

"Hi."  
"Feeling better?"  
"Kinda." He hugged Gulf from behind and buried his face to his neck. "Here. I feel better now." Gulf just smiled. Gulf then said "Mew please don't let me worry for you! If you're not feeling well just tell me."  
"We're just both busy with our own schedules. You with your reports for sports news while I finish my filming and I thought I was able to send you a message earlier today."  
"No, you forgot it." He lowered his head and apologized to him.  
"Okay, okay, I understand. By the way, I have my day off today so I'll take care of you and behave properly. Okay?"  
"Kraab" Mew kissed him on his cheek and Gulf giggled.

The couple was very lovely while waiting for their food. Mew was pinching Gulf's cheeks and Gulf was trying to speak alien words. Then Gulf faced Mew and placed his hands on his chest. He was slowly reaching for his lips and You know what will happen next but the couple was distracted by the doorbell and the alarm clock. Mew went to the door and opened it. There's a mail man who asked for his signature, he was going to close the door but the mail man gave him something and winked at him. When he went inside, he saw Gulf was already preparing the table for them to eat dinner. He run to the kitchen and threw the condom that the mail guy gave him. He doesn't need it. He joined Gulf in the dining table, clasping his hands together and faintly thanking for the food.

It's almost midnight when they decided to sleep together. They we're spooning while sleeping as usual. But Gulf suddenly woke up and stared at his partner's lips. He was tempted to claim that reddish, soft lips. It's been weeks since the last time that they did it, thinking about this makes him ashamed as a man. He feels very irresponsible with their relationship. But he grinned wickedly about what he remembered earlier. 

Gulf went on top of Mew. He leans on him and started landing sweet kisses all over his face, Mew was a bit disturbed but he didn't woke up. Gulf got a bit disappointed and decided to bury his face on his neck. He was kissing his neck and making it audible so that his boyfriend would hear it and wake up. Mew jolted awake by his boyfriend's love bite. Gulf smiled because of what he did.

Mew stared at him until he felt something hard on his abs and a tingling sensation down there. He pulled Gulf to hug him tight, Gulf was surprised when Mew did that and at the same time he felt ashamed of his little assault on him. Gulf wouldn't stop smiling because he's with him and he's very in love. They faced each other and the moonlight lit their faces. It was a very beautiful scene until they claimed each other's kisses that it turned into sweet passionate ones. Mew parted his lips and let Gulf to went inside of his wet cave. Gulf pulled Mew's hair and enjoying their hot kisses. Mew's hand went to Gulf's waist and pulled his shirt off. His body was incredibly beautiful but it made even hotter is how sweaty his boyfriend. Gulf helped Mew to pull his shirt off. He was welcome by his bulky abs and got dumbfounded, he couldn't say anything but his boyfriend is very hot.

Mew took the first move, he let Gulf to nudge down and went on his top, showing off his obvious bulge on his boyfriend. Gulf just chuckled and his eyes it's full of lust. Mew leaned down to lick his right nipple and perked it up. Gulf jolted beautifully, he missed this kind of sensation. Mew didn't leave the left one, he encircles it. Gulf moaned because it really felt good for him. Leaving the right nipple, he trail his kisses to Gulf's navel, his muscles wasn't too obvious but it's okay because his boyfriend's body is very beautiful. Mew pulled his pajama and throw it somewhere. The cold breeze kissed his skin and it cause him to feel uncomfortable. Good thing to Gulf's presence, the hot session didn't leave his body despite of having fever. Mew kissed his bulge while his underpants is still on his body, he massaged it to make it even harder than before. He pulled the garter of his underpants and his erected length sprung up. Gulf was going to touch his sensitive length but his boyfriend stop him.

"No Gulf, let me touch it."  
"So you haven't touch yourself for a while?" Gulf nodded.  
Mew held it firmly enough and positioned it in his mouth.  
"Aaah! Mew!, i-it's sensitive.. "  
"I know." Mew engulf the whole length and started bobbing his head. Gulf felt so good because of Mew's service. He wanted more so he started thrusting his hips in Mew's mouth. Mew grinned and he hummed while the length is in his mouth. Gulf moaned very loud and he touched his perky nipples while thrusting in his lover's mouth. He wanted to cum but he doesn't want to end it yet, he wanted to cum while being fucked. Mew left his cock and it was glimmering with his saliva. He pushed his thigh over to be able to see his puckering hole. He teased by touching the hole using his one finger.

"Gaaawd Mew... More.. More hnmmm" Gulf was trying to calm down himself because he can't take too much. He was new again to this kind of sensation  
"I want to go down deeper. Will you let me?"  
"Y-yes, just fuck me deeper." Gulf held his thighs even more for more access. Mew slapped it and massages it to stimulate the bottom one.  
"Your wish is my command" he added already his two fingers and scissoring it inside. Gulf was moaning and becoming crazy because Mew keep on brushing his spot. Mew's face look serious but he was enjoying this. Gulf thrusted himself on Mew's digits, he was gotten away by the rush of his lust in his body. He clenches his anal ring as he thrusted again and Mew felt the warmth of him. Mew pulled his fingers and put it in his mouth. He was sucking it seductively and Gulf was getting harder just by looking at his boyfriend. He pulled Mew's sweatpants and he wasn't wearing briefs. He was hard down there and fully erected. Gulf engulf the whole length and massaged the balls too. Mew moaned and still sucking his fingers. Gulf held it and move it, he didn't leave his balls and he massaged it. Mew groaned and pulled Gulf's hair to went deeper. Gulf was enjoying so much and he was moving like there's someone fucking his behind while his mouth was filled by Mew's cock. Then he glimmered it with his saliva and position himself on bed.

"Scissors or on fours?" Gulf opened his legs and grinned wickedly. Mew chuckled and he pulled his ass to position his length on its entrance.  
"I want to see your face." Then he pushed his length inside. Slowly he pushed it inside so that he could enjoy his warmth. He was amazed the Gulf's hole was swallowing the tip of his cock and thrusting by itself. Gulf was doing it again by himself, he got annoyed and shove it all inside.

"FUUUCK! IT HURTS!" Mew remained silent and stops himself to laugh. Gulf's face made a painful grimace and his breath became abnormal. Mew panicked a little and placed his hand between the head of his lover.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry I----"  
"N-no, just continue... Start moving... I'm okay now." Mew just nod and started thrusting slowly. Gulf placed his arms on top of his eyes and still composing himself. Mew's thrusts becoming faster. Their bed are creaking and the skin slaps becomes audible. Gulf looked at Mew but the moment when Mew angled his thrusts, Gulf moaned.

"T-there! F-faster! H-harder! Arghh! D-dee---" Mew didn't let Gulf finish his sentence. He immediately stayed and thrust deeper, faster and harder as he said. He held Gulf's cock and gave a same pace hand job like his thrusts. Gulf arched his back because of Mew's actions. He didn't know that their make out would be hot like this but as long as he loves this and enjoys it, he won't regret it. Mew raised Gulf's legs and put it on his shoulders, he also slowed his pace and watched his lover's hole while his cock is inside and slowly pushing inside. Gulf felt that something was getting bigger inside his hole, he knew it was Mew's length, the purpose of slowing the pace of Mew's thrust is because his length is getting more sensitive because he's near in releasing his seed but he didn't want to because he wanted to wait Gulf's release. He continued the slow and long thrusts and it keep on hitting his sweet spot. Gulf tightened his clutch on his blanket and keep on moaning sexily.

"Boo... F-faster.. P-please! " He screamed and Mew followed his order. It looks like Gulf was near at his release and Mew's heartbeat rose up because he's waiting for this moment to be able to see his lover's beautiful release. Gulf is watching Mew as he closes his eyes and thrusting his lover deeper and helping his lonely member. He smiled because of the effort that he saw and loving it the same time because of the lust that he experience. Gulf pinched his nipples and playing it for triple sensation that he wanted. Mew opened his eyes and he loved the sight of his lover. Droopy eyes, messy hair, slightly parted lips, perky nipples, sensitive cock and beautiful body. Gulf's hole was twitching around Mew's cock, the muscles where tightening him, meanwhile the older one breaths deeply and groaning so loud.

Gulf's body tensed up, his muscles froze, all the nerves fired and he felt pulse after pulse of a softy silky white liquid erupt out of his cock and landed on his stomach and the bed, Gulf covered his eyes using his arm. His back was arching for the great release that he did. Meanwhile, Mew was slowly pounding, feeling the twitching around his cock and moaning deeply. When Gulf arched his back, he also released his white seed in him. He let himself dried and fell on top of his lover. He felt the cum on his stomach but he didn't mind it, he's okay with it. Mew looked at Gulf and Gulf brushed up his hair. They looked at each other's eyes until Gulf felt tired. Mew pulled out his cock, watching Gulf's hole as it try to close and not to leak the loaded cum but it failed. It was too much, Mew was amazed on what he saw.

Mew woke up late feeling tired after their love making last night when he felt something was covering him, he was still naked and the cum on his stomach was dried and it feels uncomfortable. He get up and went for the shower. After the shower, he went outside and saw his lover pulling the stained sheets. He went to the younger and suddenly pulled him for a hug, Gulf was still holding the cum-stained sheets but this guy didn't mind it.

"Feeling okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Feeling better?"  
"U-huh."  
"I love you, Gulf"  
"I love you too, Mew" then Gulf threw the sheets on the floor and pulled Mew's cheeks for a passionate kiss. Gulf realized that without this man he won't be able to feel better soon. And he was glad that they did that 'kind of technique' to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @totheMewandGulf 💕


End file.
